The Tangled Cannon
by The Evil Maker
Summary: Somehow Jinx meets Rapunzel, they get intimate and Rapunzel likes it. Rememeber that this is my fist fic and an experiment, there's no need to be so rude with the reviews. Please don't hate me, my cat made me do it.
1. A Tale Of Two Strangers

**Author's notes: **First of all I wanna thank you guys for being reading this, my first attempt of a story for this page; Changing the subject I have to say, no, WARN that I haven't played the League Of Legends Game, I only know the Jinx character because a friend of mine showed me her debut trailer and I completely fell in love with her, Also I want say that I did some research before writing this to keep it a little credible. 'Nuff said, ENJOY THE SLAUGHTER!

The character's names and locations mentioned here belong to their respective owners.

"Tangled" is a trademark property of the Walt Disney Company, "Rapunzel" created by the Grimm Brothers.

"Jinx" is a fictional character property of Riot Games. 2014 all rights reserved.

* * *

**The Tangled Cannon**

**Episode I: A Tale of Two Strangers**

* * *

Late at night of the winter, Rapunzel was staring at the roof of her canopy bed trying to get some sleep. Changing of position constantly, doing and undoing the sheets covering her body and counting tens of sheeps in a final effort to rest from another boring day in the tower.

"This is useless! I'm gonna read a book"

Rapunzel gave up at the sheep number 666, so she got up angrily from the bed, made her way downstairs across the contrast of the darkness and the moonlight filling the main hall of the tower to reach the bookcase on it.

"Sleeping beauty, this should do it…"

The blonde whispered to herself as she grabbed one book of the shelf and disposed to return to her insomniac torture. A loud noise followed by a small cry of pain echoed on the room when the girl crushed the small finger of her feet with the first step of the stairs.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow God WHY!?"

She screamed in the dark, letting the book hit the ground as she started to jump in one leg and holding in her hands the feet with the injured finger. Between the hops she accidentally stepped in some of her own 20 meters of hair, making her kiss the wooden floor.

"Can this night be any worse?"

The girl said as she lifted herself from the fail scene and recovered the book beside her to lead upstairs; making sure that her long hair was behind her this time.

* * *

Back in her room again Rapunzel threw herself into the mattress, lighting up a candle and covering her whole body with the purple sheets in a hood-like way. With her feets resting on the pillows and lying her head at the feet of the bed: The blonde opened the book on the first page and started to read.

"The prince reached the sleeping princess's bed, contemplating her beauty for a moment before leaning closer and placing a soft kiss on her cold lips."

Reading on high voice as she pictured the image on her mind.

"The princess lying on the bed reacted at the touch, opening slowly her eyes to find the man who released her from that curse; she did nothing but reaching for the man's lips once more in a love embrace…"

Rapunzel read the final fragment of the story.

"The kiss… a kiss would be good…" The blonde whispered to herself.

"Sometimes I wish that someone may come to the tower and spend some time with me…"

Glancing to the stars outside of the windows, she prayed silently to be listened, letting the sadness consumeMOTHERFUCKER!

A deafening rumble awoke her from her little trance, Rapunzel got panicky when she heard someone else's voice downstairs, and it wasn't mother, so the only possible answer was an intruder, who came to the tower, to spend some time with her? Maybe.

"Oh no, what I'm supposed to do now? Stay? No, hide? Perhaps, RUN!?"

Rapunzel questioned herself, holding the sheets around her to improve a refuge; Fear and despair took her and made her froze, unable to think or act prudently. She remembered those terrifying stories about the world outside the tower that mother used to tell her.

"I have to do something… but what?"

Waiting was not an option and she couldn't leave the tower: The blonde girl gathered some bravery, decided to find and hopefully exile the intruder, so she lifted from the bed, blew out the candle on the floor and picked a pan that was casually abandoned in the room.

Rapunzel stood in front of the door that connected her bedroom with the rest of the tower, holding a dripping pan as if it were a war hammer, also wearing a bowl on her head pretending to be a helmet.

"OK… Here we go…"

She whispered to herself, peeking from the safety of the doorframe, trying to get an image of the enemy before leading downstairs.

The darkness surrounding the main hall only allowed Rapunzel nothing but get the picture of a dark, slender figure hiding on the wall beside the window in the room, carefully gazing outside as if it were making sure no one were following it.

The blonde started to approach silently across the stairs.

Walking down with caution on each one step of the stairs, Rapunzel fought the terror on her mind, attempting to get a strategy to defeat the mysterious foe but as she was getting closer to it, her thinking became erratic and impulsive.

"Alright: First I knock him out from the back anAAAAAAHHHH!"

The thought went interrupted when Rapunzel tripper over with her own feets, making of herself a snowslide all the way down the stairs and lashing out against the intruder; Now both figures were lying down on the wooden floor without knowledge of what just happened.

Slowly focusing her senses again, the blonde placed a hand on her forehead and sat on the ground facing the intruder who was in a similar position.

"AAAAH-" Rapunzel tried to scream but the shout was stopped by a quiet hiss and a small finger placed upon her lips, she was capable of see two pink eyes looking outside, shining slightly because of the moonlight touch.

* * *

"That fuckin' bitch! Where did she go?" A deep male voice echoed outside the tower.

"Fuckin' whore" A second voice replied to the other one. "When we find her I'm gonna rape her, and then I'm gonna kill her, then rape her again, and then I'm gonna cover her corpse in gasoline and the-"

"GUYS! OVER HERE! I THINK SHE WENT THIS WAY!" The loud complaining was cut by a third voice on the distance.

"Let's go, I can't wait to rip her apart."

"You need help man…"

The other voices conversed between them before vanishing on the dark forest from where they came.

"Hahn! Jerks! Lost 'em, now where was I?"

The intruder said with a feminine voice, standing up again and recovering her finger from the other girl's lips.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Rapunzel continued her interrupted scream as she started to hit the stranger repeatedly with the pan. She suddenly stopped the beating only to fall back to the other side of the hall, grabbing everything she could to throw it against the intruder.

"WHOA WHOA! KNOCK IT OFF! CALM DOWN AND LIST-"The mysterious girl tried to speak as she was evading all sorts of objects flying on her direction.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" The blonde demanded fiercely as she threw empty paint cans, small flowerpots and dishes against the dark figure intending to banish it from her home.

Protecting herself from the object rain, the intruder pulled out from her leg what seemed to be a gun, pointing it to the wooden balks of the roof and shooting in a final effort to control the hysterical girl.

The objects stopped flying after an extremely loud noise traveled through all the room, followed by the crackle of the balks that hold the ceiling and a huge dust-cloud coming from them. A wooden piece fell from the roof, landing on the intruder's head, who welcome it with a cry of pain.

"OW! That… I dunno' mathematics anymore…" The mysterious girl said, rubbing with her hand the part of her head where the wood landed.

When the noisy-sounds party ended: An awkward silence replaced it, allowing the girls to finally meet.

Rapunzel moved her hand in front of her face to disperse the dust and appreciate the stranger in complete figure:

She was staring at a pale, tall, slender girl with blue hair in the form of a side bang covering her right pink eye and two pigtails that seemed to extend to the ground, almost like her own hair. She had a Blue cloud tattoo in her right arm, a large sleeve covering her left arm, wearing leather gloves on both, a pink and black bra with bullet details covering her small breasts, two belts with more bullets on them holding pink shorts, a purple pantyhose wrapping her right leg and black military boots.

Recovering her sight from the hit: Jinx was now able to see a young blonde girl standing before her with big emerald eyes and hair that seemed to reach the floor and beyond, wearing a purple victorian dress with golden details, holding a pan as if it were an axe.

"Different… Beautiful…" The first impression from each other was clear on their gazes, relaxing and disposing to exchange some words now.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel spoke first, pointing the pan at the other girl in a threatening motion.

"How did you found my tower? What do you want?"

"Errrmm…" Jinx replied, scratching her head unsure of which question should she answer.

"The name's Jinx, Stands for Jinx! Dork, and to be honest I dunno' how the hell did I ended here: First I was crushing skulls and blowing out some buildings at Piltover, Then I blinked and the next thing I remember was me running through a forest to lose some assholes who were following me, then I found a tower and I decided to hide there from those assholes, Did I mentioned that those guys following me were a bunch of assholes?, Well: Then I met this strange girl that-"

The pale girl kept talking, leaving Rapunzel perplexed; she putted the pan down as she tried to find some sense in the other girl's babbling.

"By the way, have you seen my fishbones? I can't find it anywhere, have you? You know: Made of steel? Shiny? It makes boom and pretends to be a smart ass…?"

Those questions took Rapunzel by surprise, she was still attempting to figure out what in bloody hell was happening.

"What!?" The blonde asked confused.

"Nevermind," Jinx replied. "So what's the name toots?"

Rapunzel glared at her suspiciously.

"Y-You don't need to know!" she answered "And you shouldn't be here, so if you leave now peacefully I… ehrm… I-I won't harm you!" the blonde threatened pathetically.

"OW C'mon Blondie! I don't have anywhere to stay here! I'm alone, cold and homeless…"

The pale girl begged with a hand on her forehead to create a drama queen effect. Rapunzel stared at her not sure if she should believe what she just heard.

"PLEASE? Just tonight, I swear you're not gonna even notice that I'm here plzzzzzzzz?"

Jinx supplicated again now holding her hands together and pulling out her bottom lip to look like a sad puppy; Leaning closer to the other girl: her eyes glowed as they reflected the moonlight on her face.

The blonde hesitated, was she about to turn her back to someone who needed help? She wanted to help her but the creeping stories of mother about the world outside the tower still echoed on her mind, what if this girl was lying? What if she wanted to hurt her when she doesn't expect it? This dilemma filled their thoughts.

She had no choice: Rapunzel relaxed her body and let her hands fell to the sides; she sighed deeply before start talking again

"Alright… but just for toni-"

Rapunzel was cut off when other lips suddenly crashed onto hers.


	2. Not So Little Dirty Feelings

There goes the second one!; I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, this one is shorter because… well: The night is still young; Also I wanna say that working with these two characters in particular is hard 'cause the focusing of the story, I'm doing my best to keep them coherent and not making them so out-of-character but the reviewers have the final word, remember that I really appreciate the comments, doesn't matter if they are positive o negative: It's always interesting to know your opinions, besides, it's to get better at this writing stuff. Many thanks again and wait for the third episode soon. :D

* * *

**The Tangled Cannon**

**Episode II: Not So Little Dirty Feelings...**

* * *

Rapunzel's eyes widened as one freezing burst travelled all across her spine when Jinx pounced against her, brushing her lips with hers and keeping them the closest possible; She didn't even realized that they were moving until her back reached the wall of the room.

Many thoughts crossed her mind in that single moment, passing through fear, disgust, confusion and finally pleasure… Rapunzel melted in Jinx's arms, she drift away as they tasted each other's mouths and savored their feminine essence.

The blonde interrupted her own ecstasy by pulling out from the pale girl's embrace, rubbing her lips with the back of her hand and faking a distaste expression on her face that made the other chick remain stunned.

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"_

Rapunzel interrogated ragingly; she just had her first kiss… with another girl… who only met a few minutes ago, so she maybe had reasons to be mad.

"_Well… I asked you to stay and you said 'ok', so I'm returning ya' the favor, I really really hate to be indebted." _Jinx replied serenely, apparently she was fine with this… or she gave a shit as usual.

"_BUT YOU DO REALIZE THAT WAS WRONG, RIGHT!?" _Rapunzel was being a bitch.

"_What? You want something else? I've got guns, but I cannot give them to you, they are like sons for me, will you take one of my children away from me? What kind of bast-bitch would tear off a child from her mother's very loving arms?" _The pale girl was babbling again.

(Silence)

"_WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" _The blonde was about to reach her boiling point.

"_Ugh, I think I pulled your bitchy interrupter, I don't see why the big fuckin' deal… besides: You like it…"_

"_NO I DID NOT!"_

"_Sure ya' did toots! Look: From where I came it's 'Gas, grass or ASS', make your choice."_

"_I-I D-"_

"_TIME'S UP: ASS IT IS!" _

Jinx exclaimed as she leaned closer, placing her hands on the blonde's sides to prevent any effort of her to escape; Rapunzel got frightened when she found herself trapped between the wall and the pale girl's seductive glare. At this point of the night: She could only hope that the intruder wouldn't hurt her.

"_Now: Be a good blondie and let Dr. Jinx take care of you…" _

Jinx whispered softly against Rapunzel's face; she felt her breath upon her lips as she kept talking, the blonde nodded and swallowed in response. Jinx giggled a bit loudly.

"_Let's have some fun toots!" _

Rapunzel shivered as these words were spoken, she closed her eyes and tightened her whole body preparing for something that may be painful… but then she relaxed when she felt something wet but warm running all over her cheek.

The blonde opened slowly her eyes only to find the pale girl licking her face, the feeling of her tongue brushing her skin was exquisite, Rapunzel got herself goose bumps that made her moan at the sensation.

"_Owww, Aren't you the cutest thing ever!?"_

Jinx exclaimed when Rapunzel's moan reached her ears; the blonde's face turned red as a tomato at the question.

"_Calm down, If this is goin' too fast for ya' just say the keyword, ok?" _

The blonde raised an eyebrow trying to understand what the hell she was talking about.

"_FUCK!"_ The pale girl shouted with a big smile placed on her lips, looking at Rapunzel and waiting for a response, which only was a still-raised eyebrow. Jinx blew a loud breath to her side bang in sight of disappointment that the blonde didn't knew what she was referring to. Is not like Jinx were a complicated person, her guns knew she weren't.

"_That's the keyword: Fuck. If you don't like what I do just say 'FUCK!'"_ Jinx explained to Rapunzel while crossing her arms.

"_I-I… um…"_ Rapunzel tried to speak while she was holding her own arm but she felt overwhelmed by this whole situation, besides: She has never sworn in all her entire life.

"_Come on, say it, 'FUCK!'"_ The pale girl encouraged, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"_F-f…f…"_ Rapunzel attempted to say, looking at the wooden floor but the word just couldn't come out. Jinx was waiting with her arms still crossed and raising an eyebrow, also staring at the floor and something that gave her an idea.

The pale girl smiled in a grim way as she was looking at Rapunzel's bare feets. With her military boot, Jinx stepped in the blonde's fat finger of her foot.

"_OW FUCK!" _

That word echoed in the whole room where the girls were. Rapunzel quickly covered her mouth with her two hands trying (and failing) to shut herself.

"_YES!"_ Jinx exclaimed as she threw her arms to the air.

"…_yes…" _

She whispered quietly before her eyes and Rapunzel's were trapped in a mutual gaze. The pale girl raised her right hand, reaching for the blonde's cheek and caressing it with her thumb. Silence filled the air in that single moment.

Jinx moved her hand from Rapunzel's cheek to her chin, slowly leaning closer to the girl's face, closing her eyes and parting her lips. The blonde shut her own eyes as her body froze and the chills traveled all across her spine.

Finally their lips met again: Despite Jinx's savage nature, her touch was gentle and soft, tenderly pressing her lips to the blonde's, tasting them and enjoying the warmth that they emanate. Ignoring the lack of air: Both girls remained as close as their bodies allowed to them, only respiring each other's breath.

Rapunzel felt dizzy but she didn't wanted to stop: The strangely intimate (and delicious) situation, the suffocating kissing session and the mixing temperatures of the cold night and the pale girl's hot body so close to hers proved to be a little too much for her to handle, but she went ahead, putting her arms around Jinx' nape in a embrace-mode.

"_You seriously taste like vanilla, Toots!" _

Jinx said pulling out from the kiss a little bit, placing one hand on the blonde's rear part of her head and the other one on the back of her knee, lifting it to the height of her own hips, Rapunzel gasped at this, she loved every time Jinx called her "Toots": Somehow… this makes her feel comfortable.

Holding that position: Jinx went back to the "Kissing stuff" fiercely, bringing closer the blonde's lips by pushing from her nape with her hand there, Rapunzel quickly opened her eyes as she felt something wet, familiar trying to enter into her mouth, It was Jinx attempting to get a French kiss, brushing softly the blonde's upper teeth with the tip of her tongue, as if she were asking permission to intrude into the other girl's cavity… and the permission was granted.

By relaxing her jaw and shutting her eyes once more: Rapunzel allowed to the pale girl introduce her tongue into her mouth, welcoming it with a soft moan as each other's tongues started to dance together as if they were only one.

Their mouths kept locked together for many long seconds, containing the wet and hot embrace of their tongues until Jinx pulled out from the kiss, leaving back a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

Rapunzel felt the absence of flesh on her mouth and unconsciously leaned closer (with her eyes still closed) searching for the missing lips on hers. Jinx saw the blonde's reaction and she couldn't do anything but giggle at it, Rapunzel turned herself into a tomato again.

"_OWW you're SOOO CUTE TOOTS! I could EAT YOU right HERE, right NAO!" _The pale girl said excited. _"What about if I and You go to the bed upstairs? AND WE DON'T SLEEP!"_

"_B-But then… why would we go to bed anyways?"_ Rapunzel replied. _"Besides: You, me? In the same bed? That doesn't sound very comfortable"_ The innocence in her voice was amazingly cute.

"_Oww you pretty little thing, Come here!" _

Jinx exclaimed as she grabbed the blonde from her back and the rear of her knees, lifting her on arms from the ground in a 'just-got-married way' and leading upstairs to get the victory of the night.

"_Whoa-!"_ Rapunzel gasped as she embraced Jinx from her nape.


	3. The Tangled Got Jinxed!

I don't have Idea of what demonic force possessed me while I wrote this, but I'm really proud of it: This is THE Chapter, the main reason of why I decided to write this story, even if it doesn't make sense; Romance it's too hard to write (at least for me), mostly because this chapter is more focused On love and doesn't contain the slight dose of comedy like the previous two, I must say It again: Reviews are very helpful and wait for the next chapter soon (that will be the final chapter of this fic).

* * *

**The Tangled Cannon**

**Episode III: The Tangled Got Jinxed**

* * *

Unconciously Rapunzel tightened her arms around Jinx's neck and carved with her nose into the pale girl's shoulder as she was carrying the blonde upstairs to the bedroom.

Placing her feet on the last step of the stairs: Jinx took a moment to observe the dark room where the "magic" was about to happen.

A Double-canopy bed with purple sheets and curtains slightly covered by the blue moonlight through a small window in the upper part of the back wall, also covering the wooden floor and a rug on it, a nightstand and other corners of the room remained at the imagination because of the darkness hiding them; Jinx made a predatory-creepy smile as she placed the blonde on the mattress carefully and sat on the top of her.

"How many times have you done this before, toots? 20? 50?" Jinx asked to the blonde as she adjusted her gloves.

"A-Actually… I haven't-t…" Rapunzel replied quietly with a shy smile and an unsure look on her eyes.

"What is going to happen now…?"

Jinx's eyes widened as plates at the response, remaining silent for a moment, she took a deep breath and placed her lips on the blonde's ear.

"The best night of your freakin' life…" She whispered, her lips brushing Rapunzel's ear lobe with every single word.

Jinx returned to face the blonde, she kissed her again with more passion instead of lust; Rapunzel shut her eyes and started to massage the pale girl's lower back as their lips were brushing each other's. Quiet moans and giggles filled the fresh air of the night.

Jinx pulled out from the kisses only to start seeking for the blonde's sensitive spots: She began licking Rapunzel's ear.

"Ohhh…" That moan exited Jinx and encouraged her to continue with the research, now traveling with her tongue to the neutral spot between the neck and the shoulder, sucking and nibbling it tenderly but long enough to leave a mark… her victory mark.

Rapunzel was arching her neck to give the pale girl more bare skin to her for please; with her mouth half-opened: The blonde was actually having the best night of her life.

Jinx moved to the collarbone, drawing the shape of the bone with the tip of her tongue and suddenly stopped the wet trail in the middle, slipping it down across the little valley between the blonde's petite breasts.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Rapunzel moaned softly and blushed once more at the sensation of the pale girl's tongue caressing her flesh.

Jinx attempted to continue her way down but her efforts were interrupted by the fabric of the blonde's violet dress filling her mouth, The pale girl made a grin a she started to undo the knots of the bodice; Rapunzel noticed how the caressing was gone, she opened her eyes slowly and then she found a smiling Jinx undoing the tie of her dress, she got panicky at the image and stopped the other girl from finishing the untether.

"Wait!" Rapunzel Exclaimed "I'm not sure if… I d-don't…" she said leaving Jinx confused. "I'm afraid…"

"Hush little toots, It will be ok, just trust me…" The pale girl replied "I swear you're gonna love it" she whispered as she hold Rapunzel's hand on hers "I promise I will be gentle" she said kissing the blonde's hand, who welcomed the kiss with the third consecutive tomato face of the night.

Rapunzel nooded and smiled timidly at the proposal, "Ok…" she whispered too low for Jinx to hear, still she proceeded to conclude untying her bodice.

She took her time, slowly and playfully undoing every remaining knot of the dress; Rapunzel's breathing became erratic as she saw the lace of her bodice getting longer.

"Shhhh, it's alright, I've got you…" Jinx whispered trying to comfort the frightened blonde.

"You're ready?" she asked quietly, Rapunzel took a deep breath as the pale girl pulled out the lace from the dress.

"BINGO!" She exclaimed, making the blonde gasp a little, "Now I need you to sit up…"

Rapunzel obeyed the command: She raised her torso sitting on the bed; Jinx placed her hands on her shoulders and slipped them down across her tiny arms, taking the dress with them. When all the fabric of her torso was finally piled up in her waist, the pale girl let her jaw fall a little, pausing for a moment to admire the blonde's bare skin touched slightly by the moonlight; She was wearing a small black bra decorated with some flower details; Rapunzel was embarrassed, avoiding to look the girl in front of her, she was shivering because of the cold and the fear.

Jinx suddenly awoke from her little trance, finding a timid blonde trembling like a puppy hiding from the rain; the scene touched her heart like nothing else in her entire life had, so she pulled her closer in a warm, friendly embrace to comfort her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She whispered to the blonde's ear as she started to brush her lips on her bare shoulder, with her arms still surrounding her body; Rapunzel gasped and felt the urge to cry as those sweet words were spoken.

No one in her whole life has talked to her, treated her in that way, not even her so called "mother"; she finally felt fulfilled, she finally was important to someone else. Rapunzel hold back the tears the best she could, only letting escape a lonely tear from the corner of her eye, she cuddled her head into the pale girl's shoulder and hugged her strongly.

"Y-you really… think s-so…? The blonde asked between small sobs, this seemed too good to be true.

"No, I don't think so…" The pale girl said playfully, Rapunzel froze at this response.

"I'm sure you are…" Jinx finished the sentence as she placed one chaste kiss on her lips, then she gently pushed back the blonde to make her rest on the mattress and grabbed gently her breasts.

Rapunzel blushed in a deep red at the touch, gasping when the pale girl started to squeeze her bosoms; she melted at the exquisite sensation.

"You look like a strawberry when you blush!" Jinx said at the strawberry in front of her.

"Now, let's see what's inside the treasure chest…" she whispered as she moved her fingers to the front clasp of Rapunzel's bra.

The blonde hyperventilated as she found out the pale girl's intentions.

"Pffft…" Jinx sighed exasperatedly at her side bang; she recovered her hands to unclasp her own bra, she took it off and threw it at one dark corner of the room, exposing her pink pierced nipples.

"There! You happy!?" The now topless pale girl asked. Rapunzel let her jaw hit the floor shocked at the image of the other girl's breasts; curiosity killed the cat: she raised a hand to feel them.

The blonde slipped her fingers across the pale girl's bosoms and then she teased her nipples with her fingertips, Jinx smiled and bitted her bottom lip at the caressing.

Rapunzel was playing with the pale girl's bust like a child with a new toy, so Jinx took advantage of the distraction and unclasped the blonde's bra without her noticing, she was too busy pinching the hard pierced nipple of hers.

"You see toots? There's nothing to bePRESTO!"

Suddenly Jinx shouted as she hold Rapunzel's bra in the air like some kind of trophy; That shout brought the blonde back to the land of the living, then she felt a cold burst hit her chest: Rapunzel looked down to see there was no bra anymore, so she instinctively crossed her arms to cover her nudity; The strawberry was back on da' house!.

"I've changed my mind, I don't wanna-"

Jinx shut Rapunzel by claiming her lips once more; fear was replaced with burning desire again, the blonde relaxed as their nipples made contact and hardened to each other's between the hot rub of their bodies deliciously pressed together.

The pale girl pulled out from the kiss, moving to the blonde's neck, she placed a tender kiss on it and then kissed her way down across Rapunzel's clavicle; she stopped at her breastbone, removing her lips from her skin: Jinx contemplated the vulnerable bosoms in front of her, planning how she was going to attack them.

"Are you cold toots?" Jinx asked gently as she glared at the blonde's pink hard nipples.

"N-n-no…" A weak response escaped from Rapunzel's throat.

"Alright then…" The pale girl replied as she slowly leaned closer to the blonde's left nipple and suddenly attached her mouth to it.

"AH! Ahhhhhh… Ohhhhh…" Rapunzel moaned and grabbed tight the sheets of the bed as she cede to the pleasure of Jinx sucking, licking and nibbling softly her pink nipple, also pinching and twisting the other one with her free hand.

Rapunzel was now submerged in a new whole world of feelings and sensations that she wouldn't mind to visit more often; she closed her eyes and started to shake her body to experience completely the delightful stimulus surrounding her.

Jinx stopped the nipple-licking by surprise, pulling back to blew softly a cool breath upon the wet nipple, which hardened exquisitely and made the blonde moan loudly.

"How 'you doin' toots? Are we havin' fun then?" The pale girl asked in a naughty tone, allowing the blonde to rest from the recent wave of pleasure.

"T-that… that was…" Rapunzel tried to speak breathless.

"Good, 'cause now comes the fun part…"

"T-there's… more…?" If she only knew…

Jinx stepped aside from the blonde's top. "Lift your legs blondie, let's take off that stupid dress of yours, you're not gonna' need it where we're leadin'…" Lust was now talking.

Against her will Rapunzel raised her legs on the air; the pleasure thirst had darkened her common sense; she submitted to the intruder's desires. The pale girl slowly pulled up the dress to remove it, now exposing the blonde's long legs and her black panties that made Jinx drunk with temptation.

Jinx threw away the dress and placed herself between Rapunzel's legs, making them rest on her shoulders, then she brushed softly the blonde's inner thigh with her nails; her skin felt like porcelain to her tact, wondering if her legs would taste as delicious as they look: The pale girl slipped down her lips on Rapunzel's thigh, Jinx suddenly perceived a delicate smell to flowers filling her nose.

Then she started another kissing travel all the way down her belly; she was conquered by the chills running over her whole skin; the pale girl stopped her lip's trail on the blonde's navel and began to carve on it tenderly with her tongue, Rapunzel let herself enjoy the caressing by shutting her eyes and licking her own lips.

The pale girl finished the carving by placing one more kiss on the blonde's belly and then she lift off her lips from it, moving to Rapunzel's face and kissing her fervently; Jinx put her hand on the other chick's shoulder and then both submitted to the warm embrace of their tongues by many longs seconds; The time seemed to stop as they expressed their love burning for each other.

Rapunzel was too involved in the kiss to notice Jinx's fingertips slipping softly across her body, passing through her chest and her abdomen to reach her panties, creeping her fingers under them; the blonde gasped sharply and opened her eyes wide when she felt the pale girl's hand touching her most intimate place, she could swear that she felt Jinx's lips upon hers trace into a smile.

"Now we're talkin'…" Jinx said quietly as her middle finger began to rub the blonde's entrance, Rapunzel whimpered loudly as she blushed again and hyperventilated; she was now defenseless at the pale girl's mercy.

"Mmmm… It's getting' hot down here…"

The pale girl whispered in a playful tone, she started to kiss and suck the blonde's neck while her fingers were teasing her center; Rapunzel grabbed tight the sheets around her as she lost control of her moans and the pleasure grow all over her body.

"_Ugh! I think I'm gonna' Explode!" _Rapunzel tough as she started to sweat, breathing heavily between the groans, her tiny heart was beating faster than the usual; Jinx was gloating with the sweet melody of the blonde's moans, her finger slipping the other girl's core became two and the rubbing became fingering.

Rapunzel's sight blurred as this new feeling inside her kept building and building to the point of suffocation; it was too much for her to handle: Jinx fed this sensation by fingering deep in her warmth, the blonde tightened her body intending to resist the upcoming wave of pleasure spreading all over her being.

"AH! AH! OHHH!" She moaned loudly in a final effort to restrain this feelings but she finally reached the edge.

"AAAAHHHHhhh…" In a moment that seemed to last forever Rapunzel was hard hit by the strongest delight she ever felt in her entire life, draining all her energies: This new joyful sensation ran over every inch of her body as she saw (and heard) fireworks on the corners of her eyes. Fastest than the fastest horse alive, the intense wave of pleasure disappeared, allowing the blonde to recover her senses.

Slowly Rapunzel's vision refocused again, her muscles relaxed, her breathing stabilized and one single tear escaped from her eye; when she returned to our world the first thing she perceived was Jinx kissing her cheek gently and purring like a cat.

"Hmm… Did you like it toots?" The pale girl purred weakly. Jinx found something that seemed to be almost as fun as blowing up things, almost…

Unexpectedly Rapunzel pulled Jinx in a deep passionate kiss, not holding back her desires anymore; then she pulled back and embraced her strongly.

"I Love You…" Rapunzel whispered, Jinx froze as she felt one cold burst travel through her spine, now she was the one who wanted to cry.

"I L-…" Jinx wanted to answer but she held herself back, she simply formed her lips into a smile, let go a single tear from her eye and returned the hug to the blonde.

"Rapunzel…"

"Say wut?"

"My name is Rapunzel…" Rapunzel said facing the pale girl as the tears filled her eyes, Jinx was touched.

"Rapunzel? It sounds like pretzel, do you like pretzels? I like pretzels!" It was a while since the last time Jinx babbled.

"Don't worry" Rapunzel giggled "I also like 'toots'"

So both girls rested on the bed and cuddled together, fatigue was starting to consume them.

"Jinx?" The blonde asked

"Hmhm?" the pale girl replied quietly while she was tracing small circles around Rapunzel's navel with her fingertip.

"I'm sorry… for being so mean before and… I know what I said b-but… will you stay the night here with me?"

"It's ok toots…" Jinx said as she faced Rapunzel, tangling one finger on her hair "Besides… I'm not done with you yet!"

Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise, then an awkward silence filled the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sharply Jinx broke into laughs, the blonde turned into a strawberry again.

"Relax, I'm just… kidding… I'm j-jus…t…" the pale girl fell asleep before she could even finish the phrase.

Then the blonde turned to face Jinx, who was now deeply asleep, snoring quietly and sucking her thumb like a baby; Rapunzel only smiled, carefully moving upwards her hand to the pale girl's side bang, pushing it away to get a clear image of her face.

"_All those days watching from the windows…" _Brushing Jinx's lips with her fingers: Rapunzel began to sing silently, she could feel the pale girl's breath upon her fingertips.

"_All those years outside looking in, all that time never even knowing, just how blind I've been… Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I see, standing here It's all so clear…" _Jinx made a grin when the blonde's hair began to glow slightly, so she stopped the singing to prevent awakening her again.

"…_I'm where I'm meant to be…" _

Rapunzel whispered as she pressed her lips on the pale girl's forehead, her hair started to lose slowly the brightness as she stared at the roof, wondering if this wasn't some kind of dream: All the recent memories, every feeling seemed to be fantastical, every touch seemed to be magical. _"Is this a fairytale?" _She questioned herself.

The blonde turned again to face the pale girl, taking a mental picture of her for later; Rapunzel leaned closer to hug Jinx, she sank her nose on her shoulder and shut her eyes, finally reaching the sleep that was avoiding her from the very beginning of the night.

Rapunzel revived the whole soiree on her mind while she sleeps, over and over and over again…


	4. The Awkward Truth

Allow me to apologize for taking so long to update, but I have been very busy and I've got no enough free time to continue the story, also I suffered of a little writter's block.

To abbreviate it was a pain in the ass to get this short chapter correctly, and against what I said a long time ago: THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER, this is only an appetizer before the ending, you can skip it if you want 'cause is nothing really important, just my apologies for taking such amount of time to update, let me know what do you think in the reviews.

* * *

**The Tangled Cannon**

**Episode IV: The Awkward Truth**

* * *

The sing of the birds along with a fresh delicate wind danced around the tower half-covered by the sunlight, indicating the start of a new day.

Weak sunbeams intruded into Rapunzel's bedroom, tickling her nude back with the graceful warmth of the dawn. The soft touch of the sun awoke the blonde from her deep resting; Rapunzel blinked several times, slowly focusing her vision to adapt it to the orange glow of the walls and the bed under her.

Rapunzel breathed heavily through her nose, yawning silently, stretching her arms and legs the farthest she could; the joints of her limbs felt more flexible than the usual and also, the air filling her lungs seemed to be fresher as well, even the colors on her sight appeared to shine more vividly.

"_What a wonderful day to wake up early!" _She thought, _"It feels like spring!" _but the current season had nothing to do with such pleasant sensations the blonde was experimenting.

In that moment Rapunzel wondered why she felt so fine, then she remembered what happened the last night; a sweet smile traced on her lips as she slipped down one finger across her belly.

"_Oh Yeah, it's true…" _The blonde whispered when she recalled every tender word spoken, each caressing running all over her skin and every delightful feeling spread within her body, but above all else: The person behind all those new stimulus, Jinx: The new keeper of her affection, the pale girl that intruded in her life to never leave it.

Rapunzel turned to the side, seeking to embrace strongly her beloved… _Pillow!?_

The blonde realized that she was hugging a pillow of her bed, but where was Jinx? She wandered around the whole room with her vision, finding no pale girl on any corner of it.

"_Hmm… she must be downstairs" _Rapunzel thought, disposing to get up and search for her lover. When she sat up on the bed, the sound of a wrinkling paper reached her ears, she looked down to see what it was and indeed, it was an old paper sheet under the pillow.

The blonde picked up the paper: It was a letter with so many scrawls of hearts and bullets between the paragraphs. _"My beloved toots…" _She began to read quietly.

* * *

_My Beloved toots:_

_Last night I did something that in my entire life has never done before: I woke up truly early in the morning! It's nothing personal but I've never been good with the clumsy partings (BUT SERIOUSLY, WHAT SICK TWISTED FREAK WAKES UP BEFORE TWELVE O'CLOCK!?)._

_But whatever! I may be a __proud __psychopath but STILL I keep my word! So I left to not get you in troubles, I really appreciate what you did for me: You risked your neck for a complete stranger who screwed the roof of your house and broke a couple of many flagons (By the way, you made them? 'cause they __were-__ I mean they ARE Beautiful) and even you agreed to get laid with me! That was very __stoopi- I mean__ sweet of you._

_Also I walked around your house and I gotta' say you're a __gorgeous__-I mean wonderful artist but you seriously need to get out more often, maybe someday I and you could go out together and blow up one building… or maybe two… or three… OR TEN! (Is a date? )._

_NEVERMIND! What I'm trying to say is __thank you__, for trusting me, no one ever trusted in me before and it really means a lot that you helped me, I will never forget what we shared last night (__We seriously got very noisy DID WE?!) __I hope I've not been very rude with you and I really really really really wish to see you again in the future (I mean the close future, 'cause it would be nuts to see us each other like old ladies with light sabers and smart phones, I would be like 'Pretzel: I'm yo' mamma' hahahahahaha :P)._

_Anyways, take care toots, we will meet soon again, you will see, until then be a good blondie would you?_

_XOXO – Jinx_

_PD: A __stoopid goddamned __lizard freaked me out! So I squashed it with my boot, I hope it wasn't yours of something 'cause I really did a good mess, I tried to clean but gunpowder is not a great detergent._

_PD2: I love you…_

_PD3: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHANGE YOUR HAIRCUT, SERIOUSLY! I didn't noticed until I woke up and saw the jungle that your hair is, yeah: It smells wonderful and feels so soft and it's like gold and stuff but I'm serious when I tell that I tripped over with it like 7 TIMES! TWO OF THEM IN A ROW! So please be nice and cut off your hair a little will ya'?_

_PD4: The pink paint goes out with alcohol, just like our problems and worries!_

* * *

Rapunzel giggled as she finished reading the whole letter, letting go a single tear from her eye, she felt so disappointed but still she was smiling, knowing that her lover found was she was looking for, just as she did.

"Oh Jinx…" The blonde whispered to herself, then she hold the letter between her arms against her chest. By reasons she wouldn't know how to explain or understand: Rapunzel flipped the paper to see if there it was something on the other side, and truly she found surprised that actually the other face of the paper had something written: It was a Wanted poster.

"_A proclamation: Piltover Police" _The paper had written on the top.

"_WANTED" _A big text said along with a photo of her new lover: Jinx.

"_The Sheriff of Piltover, under the authority vested in her by the City Of Piltover offers a REWARD for delivering this suspect to justice"._

"Suspect!? To Justice!?" Rapunzel was speechless.

"_Murder, Unprovoked Assault" _The blonde began to read the charges _"Disturbing the peace, Murder again, Unauthorized Property Recoloration, Unflattering Impersonation of an Officer, Reckless Explosives Detonation, Some More Murders, Mass Hysteria, Making Fun of Peace, Aggravated Jaywalking and Possession of Exorbitant Size Weapons"._

"Ufff!" Rapunzel got tired of reading all the offenses committed by Jinx. "Oh God…"

Then a storm of thoughts invaded her mind, Did she really offered refugee to a dangerous criminal? And even worse: She really just had Intimacy with a dangerous criminal? What is the world coming to? Was she so love-needed that she opened her heart (and legs) to a complete stranger? Rapunzel was now submerged in despair. "What Have I Done!?"

She looked down at the photo of the poster, trying to understand what went wrong last night…

"_You're Beautiful, You know that?" _

The blonde froze as that phrase echoed inside her head, recollecting once more those and many other lovely words: Despite everything written on the paper, Rapunzel was no fool at all, she was not sure how but she knew that Jinx loved her as much as she did, so she recovered her trust, smirking and glancing at Jinx's photo on the paper:

Then she placed a soft kiss on her lover's image and once again hugged the paper strongly as if it were the pale girl herself.

"_RAPUNZEEEEL!" _One single female voice sounded outside of the tower.

"_Oh shit! It's mother!" _Rapunzel thought. "I'm coming!" She answered loudly as anxiety replaced the trust she just gained five seconds ago. Quickly the blonde hid the paper under her pillow and recovered her dress from the ground to get decent.


	5. Tales Of Suspense

Just another intermediate, FUN-FACT: This chapter, the previous one and the upcoming one were supposed to be just one single chapter! But suddenly it got too long and I don't want anybody to get tired of reading a colossal update, also I don't want you to think I'm wasting your time on purpose, I'm just fixing this to make it not-so-shitty. PRO-TIP: If you leave a review I will know what you may think of the story :D.

* * *

**The Tangled Cannon**

** Episode V: Tales Of Suspense**

* * *

"_Rapunzeeel, let down your haaaiir!" _Mother was still calling from outside as the blonde was desperately looking for the lace of her bodice; she knew it wasn't a good idea to make her mother wait more than the necessary.

"_Under the sheets? No, under the pillows? No! Under the bed!? Where the FUCK is it!?" _

Rapunzel made use of the new word she just learned while she kept searching for the lace hysterically, throwing away everything on her path to find it. A rain of different clothes and objects covered the floor of her room.

"_RAPUNZEL, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW!" _Mother was losing the patience. "Why is this girl taking so long?"

"I'M ON MY WAY! JUST A SEC!" The blonde answered as she decided to forget about the lace, then she ran to the stairs on the other side of the doorframe.

"COMING MOTHEWAAAHH-!" And when she was just about to go downstairs something made her trip over her run and fall down over the stairs right to the main hall as one snow slide on a mountain… again…

"AAAOOOWW! OW OW OW OW OWw…"

Rapunzel whined painfully as she kept rolling across the stairs like a barrel on a hill, finally landing with her head on the ground, the hit blurred her sight as she was lying on her back and staring at the roof with a stinging head ache making her dizzy.

"Lace... on the stairs…ugh…" The blonde whispered to herself, feeling as stupid as a donkey on a dog's fancy contest when she looked down and found the lace of her dress wrapped around her left ankle.

"He he… th-the floating lights? they're sooo pretty…"

Rapunzel said softly as many sparkles of different colors appeared on her unfocused view, she felt so light that she thought she could fly among the clouds… and the pink elephant beside her said it was alright.

"RAPUNZEL!"

That shout from outside made the blonde recover her senses faster than any medical treatment, quickly she got up from the ground, grabbed her huge amount of hair between her arms and threw it to exterior through the window of the tower's main hall.

When the long hair reached the ground of the valley where the tower was, Rapunzel attached some it to one hook hanging on the roof. Her mother standing outside picked up some hair and surrounded her waist with it, then the blonde on the top started to pull up, improvising a pulley with her hair and raising her mother from the ground, now making her able to enter into the building.

"Welcome home mother" Rapunzel greeted her mother when she reached the high of the window and entered to the hall, revealing a mature woman with grey eyes, wearing a wine-colored dress with golden details and a black hood covering her head. The tortuous daily routine was only beginning.

"Oh Rapunzel! My dear, what took you so long that you made me wait under the burning sunbeams? You know how bad is that for the skin? Of course you don't! You're so lucky spending all day here and not having to worry about that sort of things."

Gothel said to her "daughter" while holding tight her cheeks between her hands, being as lovely as a kick in the nuts.

"He he heh…yes…" Rapunzel replied with the falsest laugh of all times "So how was your travel mother?" her head was still aching but not by the previous fall.

"Oh my darling! If you only knew!" Gothel answered while taking off her hood, showing a huge quantity of black spongy hair with some gray strands spreading all over it.

"First of all the market is sooo expensive these days! I had to flirt a lot with the sellers to get fair prices."

Rapunzel was standing there, she stared at the floor lost in her own thoughts and pretending to listen by nodding her head slightly at her mother's mumble.

"And you should hear the rumors of this outlander, dressing like a common whore and making fun of the guards! Ah! These kids today… I'm so glad you stay here away from those bad influences."

Gothel approached to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her and kissing chastely her golden hair. Rapunzel returned the hug and cuddled her head into her mother's shoulder; Perhaps this may be a nice day…

"After all… Is not like someone would enter here in the middle of the night, Ahahahaha!"

"Hah… yeah… that's so… impossible right?"

Rapunzel gasped quietly and tightened her body as one electric burst traveled all across her spine when her mother finished that sentence; Gothel was too busy laughing of her own "joke" to notice the angst expression on her daughter's face.

"Of course but for being fair you could use another body cream" Gothel ended her horselaughs and then began to indicate every failure she could see on the blonde in the most anti-charismatic way she could. Classical Gothel.

"Your skin is sooo rough! And I think you're gaining some weight, besides I could swear your breath smells weird!"

Gothel kept babbling as usual with Rapunzel listening to her complains, she never understood why her mother talked about her like that… and hated with every single fiber of her being when she did, always clenching her small fists to suppress the growing rage, but hey: Mother knows best right? The blonde told that to herself each time mommy teased her… but this time was different…

Rapunzel wasn't even paying attention to mother's critiques, sure! She knew what she was saying but somehow all those annoying comments about her appearance had no effect on her, like arrows being rejected by a stone wall.

Because she finally was able to see how wrong her mother was, because she finally knew that despite every default the older woman could mark on her and anything she might say to make her feel unhappy with herself… there was someone out there, that loved Rapunzel just in the way she was, someone who replaced doubts and fears with smiles and joy, someone who finally gave her a reason to live…

So Rapunzel placed her hands behind her back, she sighed deeply and once again glanced at the roof smirking to the heavenly relief that meant not having to stand her mother's bullshit for good.

"-But nevermind sweetheart, Im just teasing you!" The blonde was dragged from her happy place to reality by Gothel, who placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder in a friendly gesture, like if that could fix the infuriating comments.

"Anyway, you kept me so busy talking that I almost forgot to prepare you a good – nutritive breakfast."

"Oh! Its ok mother, you don't have to; you just returned from a long travel and-"

"Wait… Rapunzel, what happened to you?"

The blonde was cut off when Gothel leaned closer and gazed suspiciously to a red mark in her daughter's neck, running carefully her nails over it to inspect it.

Rapunzel shivered at the touch: the red spot on her skin still was sensitive, however the sweet stimulus could not distract her mind from the crude despair overtaking her.

"That- ehmmm…" The blonde attempted to articulate a credible answer "I-I- I fell! On the stairs! And… My neck! Ehrmmm… hit on the railings, and- and- and the railings bit me… on the neck…"

Rapunzel replied, weakening her voice tone as she kept mumbling, but she trusted that the growing cold sweat on her forehead and neck could help her to gain some credibility.

Gothel twisted her eyebrows and remained silent in sign of confusion, unsure if she should believe the non-sense thing she just heard from her "daughter".

"Oh, never mind sweetheart" Mother replied "I guess I'm just tired from the travel, I could swear those were teeth marks on your neck! Hah! You see? It sounds crazier when you say it high voice right?"

"O-Of course it does! I mean-" her "daughter" completed.

"But whatever, let me just grab my basket and-(SQUEAK)" Suddenly mother stopped when she began to walk away from the blonde and a viscous noise crunched under her step, she looked down, rising her feet to see what caused the sound.

"OW GOD! RAPUNZEL! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

The elder woman exclaimed in horror when she found a disgusting red substance, mixed with black dust glued to her shoe sole and dispersed on a considerable part of the wooden floor, like if someone tried (and failed) to clean it; Gothel made a retching grin when the strong stink of putrefied meat, along with burning smell intruded on her nostrils.

"Oh god! I think I'm gonna…" Gothel swiftly covered her mouth with her hands to impend that the inside of her stomach went outside.

"That will not be necessary mother" Rapunzel placed herself between her mother and the bloody stain, putting her hands on her shoulders to push her away from it.

"Why you don't go upstairs and let me take care o-"

"Rapunzel…" Gothel cut off the blonde "What in heaven's sake happened here!? THIS PLACE IS A MESS!"

She shouted when she contemplated speechless, astonished at the main hall of the tower which, indeed looked like if an army of Vikings had a war and a party at the same time in this very room.

The floor was upholstered with broken glasses and black dust, the bookcase was lying on the ground, just as the wooden padded chair, which only had three foots by now; one table mysteriously changed from brown to black with orange sparkling lights and emanating small traces of smoke like if it were on fire just a few seconds ago.

"Rapunzel! You better have an outstanding explanation for aAAAOW-!"

Gothel was questioning the blonde when she stepped on something that made her fall back to the floor, followed by a hollow sound and the loud gasp of her "daughter".

"Mother! Are you alright? You're hurt?"

Rapunzel crouched to reach her mother, placing her hand on her forehead and removing a few single hairs from her face, then the younger girl looked around seeking to find anything to reduce Gothel's agony but her surprise passed from being by her mother's fall to be now from seeing what made her fall in first place.

"Oh god…" She said quiet but sharply when she saw no one, but many empty bottles of wine running free on the ground. Her eyes widened as she began to cold-sweat again.

"Uuunghh…" Her mother's painful groan made the blonde return from despair; fortunately for Rapunzel, she still didn't knew on what planet she was, but luck abandoned her a few minutes ago.

"Ra-Rapunzel…" Gothel tried to speak, rubbing her head with her hand as she blinked several times to focus her sight, but she wished she hadn't done that.

"Rapunzel… the roof… WHY!?" Still lying on the cold floor, the older woman asked.

"The roof? What are you-… oh fuck…" The question fed Rapunzel's curiosity, making her rise her vision to see what her mother was referring to… and what she saw was not pretty at all…

One of the wooden balks holding the ceiling was severally damaged, it looked like a huge animal bitted it. The dome structure surrounding the balks, where Rapunzel was used to do lots of paintings was different too (or damaged, as you prefer).

The beautiful gallery of animals, nature and the space that decorated the walls were now desecrated by numberless scrabbles of pink happy faces, friendly skulls, many (and she seriously meant many) hearts with the letters "J + R" in them, clouds, bullets and tons of nonsense phrases, such as:

"Jinx wuz here!" "Property of Jinx" "Stoopid FAT HANDS" And many other words that Rapunzel shouldn't say on high voice.

"That- that- I…" The blonde attempted to explain the unexplainable aspect of the ceiling, anticipating the fact that she might fail on it.

"I-I… I just had a little Artist's breakout!" Rapunzel squealed cheerfully "and-and… and the balks were interfering s- so… I- I had to…to … change them?" suddenly her idea seemed to sound better in her mind that when she said it loudly.

Her mother kept silence, she was still stunned by the fall, so she thought that the offensive stupidity she just heard from her "daughter" was part of her imagination and didn't gave it importance.

"N-Nevermind!" Gothel spoke "J-just give me a hand here…"

Rapunzel grabbed her mother's hand, pulling her up to stand straight, then the older woman recovered herself, closing her eyes and holding her nose bridge between her fingers as the pain on her nape began to vanish slowly.

"Ugh! Christ Rapunzel…" she complained while she massaged her temples.

"B-but mother I-"

"I don't want to hear it Rapunzel! Believe me: I do not care about your hobbies, and I TRULY DO NOT CARE ABOUT HOW BORED YOU GET! I just want you to CLEAN al this mess and then I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY SOUND FOR AS LONG AS I'M HERE Alright?!"

"… yes mother!…" Rapunzel squealed softly as she stared at her mother; _that went better than I thought._

"Good! I'm taking a nap, I hope you be proud of yourself! All this stress is going to turn my face into a raisin… And you still owe me an explanation young lady!"

Gothel shouted while she pointed with her finger at her "daughter", then she left the main hall to lead upstairs, avoiding to look at the blonde as she walked away, Rapunzel on the other hand never parted her view from her mother, wondering how she escaped from this alive.

"Uuufff..." Rapunzel sighed wearily, finally having a chance to relax when her mother closed the door of her room.

"_Still worth it!" _She thought as one huge smile placed on her lips in sign of victory, but her happiness disappeared when she wandered around the main hall and realized that she still had to clean the WHOLE tower.

"_It doesn't matter… I do it every day right?" _The blonde tried to encourage herself when she glanced at the war zone that the lounge became to… she had no idea from where to start.

So she took a deep breath, walked a few steps to reach one broom resting against the wall in front of her, then she took it and started to move it gently to sweep the dust and the broken glass pieces.

"Well… back in the gap I think…" the blonde said to herself as she began to collect the trash together on a little pile on the grouMOTHERFUCKER!

Suddenly Rapunzel lost her balance and let the broomstick hit the floor when a deafening rumble came from mother's room. The fall of the broom raised a dust-cloud, which interrupted the blonde's breathing

"_Cof-cof- _Mommy!? _Cof-_ " She cried worriedly between the coughing… and she got no answer.

"Oh no…" that feeling again…

Swiftly she ran from the lounge to go upstairs, arriving to her mother's bedroom, she opened the door and then one bright sunbeam blinded her temporally; when her vision adjusted to the orange glow of the room: The blonde found her mother, fainted on the ground.

"Mother!?" she asked as she kneeled once again to check Gothel's state. "Mother? Are you alright? What happened to you?" Fear and worry fought each other for the dominance of her mind.

It was useless: Gothel have lost completely the awareness, her skin tone became pale and freezing at the touch, her body remained alien to the blonde's stimulations, so Rapunzel travelled with her sight over the room to seek what knocked out her mother… she found it… and when she did her small heart raced uncontrollably, threatening with bursting out from her tiny chest.

"_What… on heaven's sake… is… that?" _

Was the only thought that the blonde could articulate when her horror and despair drained all the energies on her body, she stepped back as her stance became weak and incapable of keeping her standing.

Rapunzel made an effort to scream but her throat went dry and her vision started to attenuate in darkness, then her legs lost all strength and began to tremble, making her fall to the ground as she drift away from any connection to reality.

She fainted as well…


End file.
